


Already Fallen (The Between the Cracks Overdub)

by amaresu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kamikazeremix, Gen, POV Female Character, Present Tense, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith needs to push some pieces in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Fallen (The Between the Cracks Overdub)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's Fallen Between](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1591) by ladyrhyanne. 



> Super special thanks to princess_aleera who stepped out of nowhere and offered to beta for me. She's the only reason this fic is readable. Her claims of not being amazing are clearly blatant lies.

The Winchesters are painfully easy to keep track of; embarrassingly so. It is without much effort that she's found them at the rest-stop, just a bit away from the middle of nowhere. Lilith watchs them pull up and Dean get out of the car. _This will be entertaining._ She reaches over to hug the neck of the hellhound next to her and whispers her final instructions in it's ear before letting it go.

She lets out a giggle as the hellhound rus off. It has her orders and the hellhound will follow them, and she'll watch from a distance. Far enough away to avoid detection, but close enough to see the panic and despair on the Winchesters faces and perhaps to poke them just a little bit. She can't help but poke the Winchesters. Sam's just so earnest, and Dean is cute when he tries to pretend he isn't terrified. Especially when he's clearly ready to curl up into a little ball and beg the world to go away.

Alistair is right about that. She hadn't paid nearly enough attention to Dean when he was down below, but that would've required her to go down there herself and she avoided that. After being trapped there for so long the idea of visiting just isn't something she likes to think about. Instead she'd amused herself with Ruby. And later giggled as Ruby worked on Sam. It really was a treat to watch the girl work; she was a master at the art of manipulation and she was all Lilith's. Give the girl a little bit of independence and she'd do amazing thing; truly amazing things. But seeing Dean now showed her just how much she had missed. Alistair had told her he was a gem and she hadn't believed him.

She remembers Dean before he went down below, and the Dean that came back is so wonderfully broken. It's a shame that she didn't get the chance to see him break into a million pieces and now she only has Alistair's joyful reminiscing to go on. She can't help but giggle again, thinking about how angry Alistair would be if he knew she was here; he is very possessive about Dean. Not that it matters; she can't do anything to the boy that Alistair hasn't already done. She can't leave any new marks or make new breaks. After all, Dean is just as broken now as he had been down below, or at least very close. Held together with hopes and angel glue, she can practically _see_ the paper mask he wears to hide from everything, to hide from the world. It flutters around his face, barely sticking whenever the subject of down below comes up. It truly is a testament to Ruby's skill that Sam doesn't see it.

But _this_ , this is truly special. Watching the mask rip and tear and flutter to the ground at the sound of a single howl. She can see him standing in the moonlight, trying to deny what he knows was there. Deny the evidence before his very eyes. She pats the back of the hellhound next to her, and it lets loose a another howl. Dean desperately scrambles to get back to the car in terror as soon as he hears it. It was a shame she couldn't hear exactly what he was shouting at Sam, especially since she can see the last shreds of Dean's mask fall to the ground, around him and even Sam had to realize that something was very wrong.

From his expression, she knows that Sam has finally figured it out. Maybe not everything, but enough that Dean isn't nearly as okay as he likes to pretend. Just what she had been hoping for; now to push him in the right direction. _Time to step up the game a little bit._ Besides, she can only watch them cling to each other and whisper sweet nothings for so long. It's almost fun to watch them scramble into the car after the next howl; she lets another giggle escape as they drive off. It's easy enough to track the progress of the car, child's play really, to watch as Dean calms down- and then to step in at just the right moment.

She can't help but to clap her hands, and jump up and down in excitement just a little bit, as they fishtail and almost leave the road. The hellhounds surround the car, but she's not sure they notice with her standing in front of the car. Sam's so focused on her and for a moment she thinks she might have to give him a little smack on the nose, tell him he's being a bad dog and overstepping his limits, but Dean stops him before he does anything too stupid, although the full body tackle inside the car was certainly a unique method. Not that Sam seems to realize that challenging her right now is a very stupid thing to do. _Poor blind boy._ She really must get Ruby something to express her appreciation for a job well done.

It's easy enough to see when Dean finally gets through to Sam, to see when he stops struggling. Still, it's time to leave. Or at least vanish from site as she watches from a little ways off as they argue for a second, then seem to come to an agreement. Hopefully the one she'd been pushing for. The seals are being broken faster than they'd anticipated and it would be a shame if Sam isn't ready when the time came. Ruby can't work directly against Dean forever after all, even if it had served a certain purpose up until now. Now she needs the boys to at least pretend to be working together, as much as Dean can pretend-and Sam would continue to fail to see the broken mess that is Dean.

Far too much work has gone into this for it to fail at this late in the game. She isn't relishing the idea of dying, but she's prepared to do so for her God. She's prepared to do what's necessary and she'll be damned all over again if she lets someone as pathetic as Dean Winchester stand in her way.

Lucifer would reward her after.


End file.
